crashiebandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gladiator Scheme
The Gladiator Scheme is the eighth episode of the second season of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!. In this episode, Cortex gives Tiny a Roman Colosseum so he won't hinder his quest to uncover the great Sapphire Relic of Rigatoni. Plot Synopsis One fine day in Cortex Castle, Uka Uka was berating Cortex about yet another failed plan. Cortex admits he has failed, but he blames one of his underlings instead. Ripper Roo enters the room. Uka asks Cortex what Roo did that causes so much fuss. Roo explains it wasn't him, and never will be. Cortex claims this is the truth. Uka wonders who it could be. Cortex then smiles. Meanwhile, in Tiny Tiger's bedroom, Tiny is seen playing with his jack-in-the-box, when a letter arrives in his door. Tiny reads it. The next day, he runs over to Cortex to explain his joy for the letter. He thinks he won something. Cortex slaps him, and explains it was he who wrote the letter. Cortex gave Tiny a Roman Colosseum to run. Tiny is so happy. He thanks Cortex for this prestigious award in evildoing. Cortex sighs. Later that evening, there is a meeting of evil minds: Uka Uka, Dr. Cortex, Dr. Tropy, Dr. Gin, Dr. Brio, Dingodile, Ripper Roo, Rilla Roo, and Pinstripe are all in attendance. Cortex explains his newest evil scheme: to steal the great Sapphire Relic of Rigatoni. He says Tiny Tiger has been given a great gladiator colosseum, so he will not mess things up. Meanwhile, Tiny is seen flaunting his new duties to his best friends in the whole wide world: Labby Larry and Beaker Bill. Bill and Larry are happy for Tiny, and want to join him. The next day, Tropy warps everyone to Ancient Rome Island. Tiny, Bill, and Larry wander to Tiny Colosseum. The rest of the villains wander over to Cortexelli Castlecolli. Meanwhile, in the present, Crash and Coco are seen playing hockey with Aku Aku as a puck. Coco wonders if Cortex is doing anything evil. Crash assumes Coco would've heard something about it by now if he was. This is the last we see of the heroes in today's episode. We blast back to Cortexelli Castlecolli. Doctors Gin and Brio are finishing up their radar gun in order to find the Sapphire Relic of Rigatoni. Uka Uka is pleased. Especially since it smells like a phonograph, which reminds him of his past. Meanwhile, Tiny is seen commanding lions to jump through rings made of candy. This amuses Bill and Larry, who are now dressed up in their personas for today's episode: Caesar Bill, and Salad Larry. This prompts Tiny to introduce his persona as well: Tiny Gladiatiger. We then move back to Cortex and company. They appear to be having another meeting, and when they do, they reveal their personas too! It's Dr. Neo Cortexelli, Dr. Nefarious Tropini, Dr. Ginneroni, Dr. Nitrus Briotti, Dingodilizzi, Pinstripe Pastaroo, Ripperecci Roo, and Rillasco Roo. Oh, and Uka Uka claims he is Uka Uka Iello, but that is just in name only. Cortexelli explains to the team that Ginneroni and Briotti's device works, and they know exactly where the relic is: a mile away from Tiny Colosseum, at a gas station. The team goes there, but Dingodilizzi questions if it's wise to go so close to Tiny's colosseum. Uka Uka Iello yells at Dingodilizzi for questioning him. The team heads out in a monsterous machine, created by Dr. Ginneroni. Ginneroni calls it "Ye Olde Mover Not A Stopper Or A Phony So We Can Get To The Sapphire Relic Of Rigatoni". Ripperecci Roo pilots it, with Rillasco Roo as copilot. Pinstripe Pastaroo questions this, but Cortex just tells him to shut up. Meanwhile, at Tiny Colosseum, the lions are angry! Tiny, Bill, and Larry are trying to tame them, but there is no hope. They soon chase the three out of the colosseum. They eventually run into the robot with the other villains inside, which explodes on contact. All the villains are now outside, being chased by angry lions. Dr. Briotti takes out a beaker, drinks it, and turns into a huge mansion. This allows the villains to hide from the lions. Then, a small Italian stereotype (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) comes out of the gas station, yelling at all the commotion. Back inside the Briotti Mansion, Uka Uka Iello yells at Cortexelli, grounding him for life. Cortexelli takes offense to this, and asks if the punishment can be sent to Tiny instead. Uka Uka Iello agrees. Tropini then transports everyone back to the present. Tiny is upset, and muses about how important it is to not let lions eat you.